


Sam and Dean - as baby racoons

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Whimsy, baby racoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Sam and Dean - as baby racoons

Ask me not why, I know not.  
I just saw[ this photo](http://baby-paws.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/baby-raccoons.jpg) of two baby racoons and thought, Winchesters. As you do.  
Maybe someone will write the tale of how they became baby racoons and what happened next...  
Teaser  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
Main pic  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  



End file.
